


Conservation of Munitions

by Ann_Drist



Series: And Believe Me, I am a Lover in Earnest [2]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afternoon delight, Bad Puns, Bruising, Comedy, Cuddling, Dirty Puns, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not rough sex but not tender gentle love-making either, Puns & Word Play, Sexual Content, Snuggling, Sweat, Very slight exhibitionism, face down ass up, marital infidelity, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Drist/pseuds/Ann_Drist
Summary: Hamilton’s not the kind of man who’d let Laurens throw away his shot.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander Hamilton reflected that it was not ideal weather for this. Summer in Philadelphia was stifling. Open windows provided no relief from the hot, still air. He knelt on the bed at a sharp angle, his ass high in the air and shoulders pressed against the pillows. His head was angled to the side so he could breathe. The only stitch of clothing on his person was the ribbon that tied back his hair. Beads of sweat slowly dripped down his back towards his shoulders before inevitably falling into the sheets. Everything about this was a sweltering mess. 

He gasped as strong hands gripped his hips. Hamilton knew from experience they'd leave telltale bruises. For a fleeting moment, he felt grateful that Betsy was away at her father’s. Although, if she weren’t out of town, John Laurens wouldn’t be kneeling behind him in their bed, fucking the living daylights out of him in a way he hadn’t done in years. 

“Nnnnnnnughhhgh. John, that’s incredible— _oh!_ But we should have held off until— _mmm_ —evening— _ah!”_

Laurens let out a sigh and began thrusting harder. “That’s what _I_ said. But _you_ told me you couldn’t _possibly_ wait. Because when—have—you—ever—been—patient—about— _anything_?” 

Hamilton was drooling into the pillow, rendered completely incapable of speech. The only thought in his head was the giddy realization that his bruises would be _vivid_. Laurens had the perfect rhythm going, pulling him back at just the right pace, flexing his hips to achieve an angle and amount of force that left Hamilton’s eyelids fluttering and his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

He wasn’t the only one about to lose control. 

“Oh God, I’m so close. Should I just—”

“Laurens,” Hamilton gasped, “do not throw away your shot.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice. 


	2. Chapter 2

John Laurens leaned his forehead against his lover’s back, gasping for breath. Exhaustion was starting to creep in from the afternoon heat and his, er, exertions. 

He laid a kiss between Hamilton’s shoulders and extracted himself from their tangled position. 

Hamilton rolled over and stretched his legs. He rubbed his knuckles against the small of his back, wincing. Next to him, Laurens collapsed on the bed with a sigh. 

Hamilton licked his lips. “We need to do that again.” 

“I couldn’t possibly.” 

“Not _right now._ Later. All summer. God knows there’s nothing else to do in Philadelphia.” 

Laurens leaned over and kissed his temple. “Flatterer.” 

“That’s not what I—” Hamilton ran a hand over his face. “I’m glad there’s nothing else to do. You know that I infinitely prefer your company to that of most living creatures. Social events would limit my plans of having you in as many ways as possible, in as many rooms of this house as possible” 

“ _Indoors_?” Laurens tutted. “You are settling down in your later years.”

A grin flashed across Hamilton’s features. He leaned in and nosed across Laurens’ throat. “First every room in the house.” He snuggled into Laurens’ chest. “Then—we’ll see.” 

“Mmm.” 

Laurens put an arm around Hamilton. They lay there for a while, resting together. The air seemed cooler now that they weren’t fucking like wild hares. Laurens opened his eyes to peer at the mantle clock, then glanced down at the man using him as a pillow. 

“Alex. Didn’t you have a meeting?” 

Hamilton groaned and snuggled closer against Laurens’ chest. “Adams can wait a bit longer. If I _don’t_ arrive a quarter-hour late and bearing the aroma of licentious depravities, I dare say he’ll be surprised.” 

Laurens chuckled and dropped a kiss on his forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ch 1 was mainly sex for the setup of that amazing(ly dirty) pun.   
> I knew there was no way to top that punchline, that's all she wrote, but I did have a vision in mind of what happened after Laurens...you know. 
> 
> Hence, Ch 2 is fluffy post-coital cuddling. Because yeah, the sex is awesome, but there are also lots of mushy feelings involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this whole fic just to make a filthy innuendo?
> 
> You betcha. 
> 
> Enjoy never hearing the last lines of "Stay Alive" the same way ever again. >;D
> 
> Coming soon: (oh jeez, pun not intended that time) bonus mini-chapter/epilogue featuring post-coital snuggling and pillow-talk.


End file.
